1. Technical Field
The present invention relates generally to a cooling hat, and more particular to a fan module and a hat with a fan module.
2. Description of Related Art
In general, a hat can provide sunscreen protection to prevent sunburn. For instance, a cap includes a crown and a visor, wherein the crown is adapted to cover the head of a wearer, and the visor is provided on the front edge of the crown. While the crown can provide sunscreen protection for the head, the visor can shade sunlight for the face. However, the crown would tightly contact with the head, which would make the wearer feel hot and stuffy in a high-temperature environment, or would even make the wearer sweat heavily. In other words, though the purpose of shading sunlight and sunscreen protection could be achieved by wearing a hat, the wearer could still feel very uncomfortable.
To solve such problem, some hats are made of breathable materials, which allow the wind to contact with the skin of the head through the holes on the hats. Alternatively, there are also hats made of heat dissipation materials, which lowers temperature by letting the wind bring away the heat on the head. Both ways can improve the above problem. However, such hats would not be able to provide the effects of ventilation or heat dissipation in a windless and high-temperature environment.
Therefore, every manufacturer in this industry would like to find a way to develop a hat capable of providing sunscreen protection and cooling effect regardless of the environments in which the wearer is.